You Are My Sunshine
by SuperWhoLock94
Summary: Cas is walking home from work and is caught in an awful rain. Dean helps him get warmed up.


Castiel walked out of the coffee shop that he worked at, taking off his apron and shoving it into his bag. He could smell the coffee and vanilla on him that made the air fragrant when the wind blew just right. Dean loved the smell when he walked into their apartment. Castiel remembered coming home after his first day of work and when he walked in, Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck, "you smell wonderful," that sent shivers up Castiel but in a good way.

He smiled as he remembered the moment. He loved Dean and anything that made Dean happy made Castiel happy.

Walking around a corner that turned down to his street, he looked up to the sky and the start of rain clouds covering the once blue sky. He was still three blocks from home. Castiel picked up his pace as the wind suddenly grew colder and everything became still like. He was not half way down the first block when the rain let loose of Castiel and started to dampen his unruly hair and his tan coat. He started to jog before it unleashed its full force.

With no luck, he had reached the end of the block when it was raining, hard.

**SPN**

Dean watched as the rain started to pelt the apartment windows. Cas was on his way home and with his luck, we would be stuck in this. It hadn't started to thunder yet but the clouds were becoming darker and the rain was starting to come down in sheets.

"Come on Cas! Where are y- Cas?!" Dean turned and saw Cas standing in the doorway, dripping onto the floor. He rushed over to him, grabbing a towel out of the laundry basket that was sitting on the dining table. Cas took off his shoes and bag, sitting them by the coat rack, and moving to shut the door. He looked miserable and wet and- oh god, did he smell good. The smell of the coffee beans mixed with the rain and sweet vanilla, it was everything Dean had to not tuck his face into the crook of Cas' neck. But he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. Cas' shoulders relaxed a miniscule amount but it was a start that Dean would take.

"Hi, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"Rough day at work?"

"Do not start Dean. I am soaking wet and my clothes are all too clingy. Please hand me the towel or start helping." Even though his voice said otherwise, a smile touched his lips which made Dean smile in return and start to help Cas out of his clothes. His coat and socks were the first to go, landing in a small wet pile with a thud. Next was his button up shirt and undershirt. It happened to be Dean's favorite shirt, his brown button up that made his eyes bluer then the ocean and it fit his arms and torso, showing them off for everyone to see and only Dean to touch. His undershirt was almost transparent. He could see everything that Cas always hid with too many layers of clothes. His body was finely tuned, his arms being the best part about him. As much as a klutz Cas was and not being able to throw a ball further than ten feet, he was very fit. He loved running and it was his main way of blowing off steam. It served Cas well. Dean took the heap of clothes to the laundry room and set them in the washer and went back out to grab the rest of the clothes.

"Cas?"

Dean came into the living room to find Cas in only his boxers hanging loosely on his pointed hips. He had seen Cas many times before but there was something about him now that just made him… sexy as hell. He crossed the living room and picked up the jeans. The smell of coffee and vanilla seemed to be rolling off of Cas, intoxicating Dean. But when he took a closer look, he noticed that Cas was shivering badly and his lips were blue. He gave him a quick kiss, feeling Cas melt into him, hoping that would help warm them up.

"Go get a hot shower but don't use soap. Okay?"

The look of confusion from Cas and the head tilt sent Dean over the edge, making him laugh all the way to the laundry room. Lucky for them, it was right outside their apartment. Dean came back in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the stove and turned the burner on, letting the pan get hot. He grabbed milk, chocolate, cinnamon, and vanilla and crossed back over to the stove. Pouring in everything but the cinnamon, he stood thinking about his blue-eyed angel, the one that saved him from the whiskey.

The milk was almost ready, putting in the last ingredient and then pouring it into Cas' favorite mug, adding a little bit of sugar at the end. As if on cue, Cas walked out with his sweatpants and a shirt on. It was one of Dean's _Motorhead_ shirts that he wears only when he doesn't feel good.

"Come here. Sit down." He walked over to the couch and sat as Dean put in "Star Trek" and then came back over to the couch, taking Cas in his arms. Dean grabbed the fluffy blanket and threw it over Cas, instantly feeling the muscles that were against him, relax. Handing him the coffee mug, Dean leaned back on the couch with the smell of coffee and vanilla even stronger now that Cas' hair was wet again. He closed his eyes, letting the scent take over.

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem Cas. You know that."

"I know, but you know that I still am grateful."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you want me to use soap?" He could hear the smile within Cas' voice and Dean let the chuckle that bubbled its way up, escape him. Dean pressed his lips to Cas' forehead and hit play.


End file.
